A Series of Unfortunate Sexy Events - Part 2
by SlutAndTheFalcon
Summary: Here's the missing Bamon sex scene from our last story! Hope you enjoy!


**Well. Here comes that much awaited Bamon sex scene. Well, I hope it was well awaited anyway. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or even read our story. My mind has been blown by the amount of views we received.**

**Apologies about the Bonnie issue also. We didn't realize that would bring such passionate responses. We don't actually hate the TV Bonnie, I swear. I'm not entirely sure why we wrote that. The reason we used her was that we didn't think TV Bonnie was suited for the 'blushing virgin' kind of thing we were aiming for. But, if it makes you feel better, this story will be written with the TV Bonnie. Okay? **

**Thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: The Slut and the Falcon own absolutely nothing other than their deranged minds. **

_Damon grins as an idea pops into his head, pulling Bonnie down the corridor to a deserted kitchen._

"_Finally."_

Bonnie raises an eyebrow at Damon, cocking her head to the side as he shuts the door behind them, dark, wavy tendrils of hair falling into her jade hues.

"The kitchen? Really?"

The dark haired man before her just shook his head with an amused look as claimed her lips with his own. A small gasp escapes Bonnie's glossy brims; her head tilting back as Damon practically devours her mouth.

Teeth clash together in a sloppy battle for dominance, digits tangling in inky locks, tell-tale sounds filling the small kitchen.

Bonnie's leg curls around Damon's waist, pulling his hips towards hers as his hands make short work of her flimsy blouse, discarding it to the side as his hands greedily explore her newly exposed skin.

Digits fumble with the miniscule buttons on Damon's shirt, her brows knitting together in a small frown of concentration. With a grunt of impatience, Damon pries her fingers away and rips his shirt off, locking lips with her once again.

A surprised moan is muffled by his hungry lips on hers, her hands reaching down to wrench his fly down before flicking open the button of his jeans. A short laugh slips from Damon's lips as he brushes them across the smooth skin of Bonnie's cheek, unfastening her jeans and slipping them down her slender legs before removing his own.

Clad in just their underwear, Damon backs them up against the wall as he licks a stripe up the column of her neck, unclasping her bra with a small twist of his fingers. Her panties soon join her bra on the ground, and his boxers add to the small pile of discarded clothing moments later.

His calloused fingers brush over her heated core, feeling her already practically dripping.

"No teasing.." She whispered, "Just get on with it before we get caught..!"

Eager to comply with her demands, he grasps her slender hips, breaching her with one, quick thrust.

"Oh!"

A short cry of pleasure slipped from her lips, her head lulling back against the wall as he hits 'that spot' first time. Crashing his lips to hers again, Damon begins to thrust in and out at a fast pace, hitting her pleasure spot bang on each time. A low groan falls from his lips as he feels her walls clench oh so deliciously around him as he thrusts in, his lips pressing wet kisses to her throat and neck. He wasn't going to last long, and neither was she is her could help it. He pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing it in a circular movement.

A soft moan falls from Bonnie's parted petals, her fingers tangling in his mop of raven locks. Her hips buck towards him, her climax approaching quickly. He was able to make her come undone so easily; she wasn't sure if it was a gift or a curse.

Slamming her lips against his, her cry of completion was muffled in their passionate embrace, him finishing not far behind her.

Gasping for breath, she slumped to the ground as he pulled out of her.

"Wow.."

Snickering softly at Bonnie's speechlessness, Damon begins to redress.

"C'mon love, you need to get dressed before someone finds us.."

With a groan of protest, Bonnie pulls herself to her feet, pulling her underwear back on and refastening her bra.

"Mm. We should do this again sometime."

"Mhm." With a raised eyebrow, Damon pulls Bonnie into a slow, languid kiss.

_"Damon? Bonnie? Oh my god!"_

_Bonnie and Damon practically leap apart, fixing their identical guilty expressions on Alaric as he stands in the door way._

_"You have /got/ to be kidding me. Can no one fuck a pretty girl in peace these days?" Damon mutters angrily._

_Bonnie swats his arm as Alaric rolls his eyes._

_"School is not the place for this sort of behaviour Damon."_

_"Go tell that to the other three fucking couples that we walked in on!"_

_Damon glowered at the ground. He was going to kick karma's ass._

**So how was that? Bad, good, oreogasmic? Tell me all. Though, flames truly aren't appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Slut. **


End file.
